1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamps and clamping assemblies. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for clamping face and various other frames using an adjustable clamping assembly designed to clamp the joints of the frame during its assembly.
2. Background and Related Art
Face frames are one of several types of furniture framework pieces that require strict detail and attention when manufacturing. These frames serve an important purpose in providing the necessary support to many fixtures, furniture, and other items. Therefore, their construction must be durable and accurate. However, as these frames tend to be rather large and bulky at times, there remains a certain level of difficulty in their manufacture. In addition, due to the number, types, and sizes of pieces used to construct or assemble the frames, there are often several joints that need connecting in order to complete the assembly of the frame.
To assemble a face frame, the manufacture first gathers several pieces of wood and cuts them to the proper size. Once each piece is properly formed, the second step in the process is to drill the pocket holes at each specified location. Pocket holes are those holes that are designed and intended to accept a permanent fastener, such as a screw, which hold or secure two or more pieces of the frame together. The joining of two or more pieces together creates what is commonly referred to in the industry as a joint. It is at these joints that each of the frame pieces are securely fastened together to create the finished assembled face frame.
After the pocket holes are drilled, using any known means in the art, the next step in assembling the face frame is to align the pieces in their correct position and glue them together at the joints. This provides a temporary assembly of the frame pieces and allows the manufacturer to prepare the face frame for permanent assembly using one or more types of fasteners. Typically, screws are the preferred choice as they are easy to insert using a power drill. The fasteners are inserted through the pocket holes and set into place to securely join together, at the joints, the several face frame pieces in a permanent fashion to create the assembled face frame.
While seemingly simple, the assembly of the several pieces of the face frame in a permanent manner is difficult and, as stated, requires a great amount of attention. As each piece must be accurately aligned so as to not create unsightly ridges or multi-planar surfaces, it becomes difficult to secure the pieces in place while inserting the fasteners into the joint. This difficulty increases as the manufacturer must maintain the correct alignment of the pieces as the fastener is inserted into the joint. As a result of the pressure or force exerted upon the joint, there is a tendency for one or both of the pieces to slip out of alignment, thus creating a faulty joint. As such, it becomes critical to be able to properly align and join two or more pieces of the face frame together during the manufacturing or assembly process to create a properly formed joint. This is typically done by using some type of clamping assembly to hold the joints together while the fastener is inserted through the pocket holes.
Many prior art methods and devices exist serving to assist the contractor or manufacturer in the assembly of these wood and other frames. One rather simplified method is to obtain a c-clamp or similar clamping device and place one at each of the joints that need to be assembled. However, these clamps are not capable of providing the securing force necessary to maintain an accurate joint. In addition, these clamps are incapable of securing in place the entire frame, have a tendency to loosen, and can potentially cause unsightly marks in the face frame itself at the contact points. In addition, using these types of clamping devices are intrusive, thus making it difficult for the manufacturer to work around.
Other, more elaborate, clamping devices exist which serve to secure the joint of the face frame during its assembly. These devices are capable of accepting the face frames and clamping the joints of the face frames during construction. The clamping assemblies used by these devices commonly utilize one or more pneumatic or hydraulic piston cylinder or rams which causes a ram to exert a substantial amount of force upon the face frame at the joint area. This force holds the joint in proper alignment while the manufacturer installs the fastener (e.g. screw) into the joint. However, these devices require the manufacturer to manipulate and position the face frame joint by joint as the clamping assembly is fixed and incapable of moving or being adjusted. Thus, the entire face frame must be brought into position joint by joint so that the clamping assembly can secure each joint while the manufacturer installs the necessary fasteners. This is a labor intensive process and increases the manufacturing costs of the face frames. In addition, these clamping devices tend to be expensive themselves.